Las complicaciones vienen siempre juntas y de golpe
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Hakuryū no recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado y con el tiempo, eso dejó de importarle. Pero la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo le trae la nostalgia y el susurro de unos nombres que no puede pronunciar. Kouen, para empeorar, tiene que lidiar con las hormonas revueltas de dos niños y con un idiota con la obsesión de secuestrarlo en callejones oscuros.
1. La carrera entre el gato y el zorro

Hakuryū se había despertado esa mañana al escuchar los sonidos de gritos en la entrada de la casa de la familia que le adoptó hace unas dos semanas. Era la primera vez que escuchaba tal escándalo. Comúnmente las mañanas solían ser tranquilas y si alguna discusión se presentaba era algo que se solucionaba con paciencia, autoridad y un par de risas.

Era una familia normal, nada fuera de lo común y algunas veces la encontraba agradable. Faltaba tiempo para que se acostumbrase a todas sus primas y sus primos. Por suerte, su hermana Hakuei, quien daba la casualidad también fue adoptada en la misma familia, le ayudaba a que sus días en esa casa fuesen más entretenidos.

Hakuryū tenía doce años y su nueva familia parecía querer acogerle como uno más de ellos con cierta desesperación.

Hakuei le decía que si hace cuatro años no se hubiese escapado del orfanato, lo más seguro es que ambos hubiesen llegado a ser adoptados por la familia Ren al mismo tiempo. Hakuei se empecinaba en contarle cosas sobre ellos, en decirle el nombre, la edad y los gustos de cada miembro de esa familia. Hakuei parecía esperar una reacción de su parte, Hakuryū no entendía cual. Al final, su hermana lo abrazaba y le decía entre susurros que sería cuestión de tiempo para que entendiese y recordase esa parte de la vida que ahora tenía en blanco.

Hakuryū, sinceramente, no entendía. No comprendía las palabras de su hermana y las miradas fugaces que los integrantes de su nueva familia le dedicaban. Todos parecían buscar una respuesta desesperada de su parte. En especial, de aquel que ocupa el asiento de líder de la familia a la hora de la cena. El mayor de sus primos, Ren Kouen. Él le miraba con una desesperación que parecía estar al borde de la locura.

Y eran los gritos de Ren Kouen los que se escuchaban desde el primer piso.

Una vez Hakuryū dejó la cama y sus pies tocasen el frío suelo no alfombrado, este se transmitió por todo su cuerpo. Su cola esponjosa se movió de un lado a otro y sus orejitas se hecharon hacia atrás. Frío y no tibio ni caliente. Hakuryū era, igual que unos pocos que conocía, un gato. Esa característica era de familia, al parecer. O eso fue lo que su hermana le explicó. El niño de doce años encontraba entretenido que la familia que les hubiese adoptado también estuviese llena de felinos.

Cuando la sensación del frío fuese aceptada, sus partes felinas, se ocultaron. Sus orejitas, se escondían bien entre su cabello suelto y su cola enrollaba en su cintura.

Kouen seguía gritando.

Nadie estaba en casa esa mañana excepto por él mismo y un par de sirvientes que no se atreverían a intentar detener un pleito entre su señor y un desconocido.

Después de tanto, Hakuryū se decidió por bajar las escaleras usando su traje de dormir y unas pantuflas oscuras. Restregó su ojo derecho, bostezó. Todavía seguía adormilado y de seguro seguiría en cama de no ser por el pleito del primer piso que le había despertado. Caminó con pereza hasta quedar parado a un lado de Kouen. Volvió a restregar su ojo en un agotado intento por quitarse el sueño. Ni uno de los dos mayores reparó en su presencia, a excepción del otro niño que parecía venir con el hombre que Hakuryū desconocía.

Kouen, si no recordaba mal, tenía ya dieciocho años cumplidos y la persona con la que estaba discutiendo parecía estar por los veinticinco años. Hakuryū no se fijó mucho en el sujeto de ocelos dorados y larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta baja. Ni siquiera se preguntó porque ese individuo traía unos colgantes tan grandes en las orejas. Lo que había llamado fuertemente su atención, fue el niño que se sujetaba a las ropas del desconocido.

Hakuryū le calculaba unos meses mayor a los doce, casi trece. El niño también estaba mirándole. Unos hermosos ocelos ámbar le escudriñaban con curiosidad.

Hakuryū no cayó en cuenta de cuando sus partes felinas se mostraron, tan solo estaba concentrado en las orejas puntiagudas y en la cola alboratoda. Rubio con unos toques anaranjados. Era un pequeño zorro.

El niño soltó las ropas de quien le acompañaba y se le aproximó. Hakuryū también dió un par de pasos para acercarsele. De un momento a otro tenían la nariz pegada al cuello del otro, olisqueandose. Sus colas, suaves al tacto y de tonos tan contrarios, se movían de un lado a otro, con entusiasmo. El de ocelos azules se sintió temblar cuando el blondo lamió su mejilla. Correspondió el acto con otra lamida, una más tímida a la que le habían dado.

— ¿Hakuryū?

— ¿Ali Baba?

La voz de Kouen lo sacó de su ensoñación, ocasionándole un respingo y el niño del cual había descubierto recién el nombre, le abrazó de forma sobre protectora. Hakuryū se sintió temblar otra vez y se removió, inquieto ¿Qué es lo que se supone estaba haciendo?

— Y-yo.. Buen día, hermano Kouen

El mayor de los cuatro presentes parpadeo, mirándole con una profundidad espeluznante para alguien de su edad. Ali Baba le abrazó con más fuerza. Para cuando el de ocelos dorados estiró una mano para poder tocarle, ocurrió dos cosas: Un manoteo y un gruñido.

— No te atrevas, Sinbad —el mencionado rodó los ocelos al darle una miradita rencorosa a Kouen y su atención se dirigió al pequeño niño rubio.

— ¿Es mi imaginación, o acabas de gruñirme, Ali Baba?

Esta fue la oportunidad del blondo para sentirse inquieto. Había gruñido. Le había gruñido a su tío sin pensar en lo que hacía realmente. Pero.. Fue algo instintivo, del tipo de acciones que ocurrían cuando su parte animal se ponía en alerta.

— Lo siento, Sinbad-san —el mayor suspiró por la respuesta.

— Esta bien, no hay problema, a mi también suele pasarme un par de veces —otra miradita rencorosa hacia Kouen.

Este chasqueo la lengua, no, no iba a hablar del tema ni admitir ante nadie que Sinbad le había celado en ciertas ocasiones al verle estar en confianza con personas que no eran él. Kouen se lo tomó como una broma pesada a la que decidió no darle importancia. Eso cambió el día en que a Sinbad se le ocurrió acorrarle en un callejón, con la clara intención de morderle y marcarle como suyo. Kouen, al ser Kouen, no se dejó a las oscuras intenciones del adulto. Eso hacia unas semanas, de allí, a que el mayor siempre quisiese hablar del tema y terminasen peleando, justo como esa mañana.

El pelirrojo frunció por un segundo su entrecejo, buscando entender a profundidad el obvio significado de los cortos brazos que se aferraban al pequeño de su familia en un fuerte abrazo. Eso y luego el hecho de que hace unos minutos esos niños se olisquearan con tanto gusto.

Hakuryū era demasiado joven como para intentar escoger una pareja. Pero al parecer la fisiología animal se había sobrepuesto a la humana. Sucedía un par de veces. A él le ocurrió lo mismo con Hakuyū.. Hakuyū.. Añoraba su presencia cálida y su regazo en el cual buscaba consuelo cuando se peleaba con su padre.

Internamente, se preguntó si Koumei seguiría añorando la presencia de Hakuren y pasaría, al igual que él, por ese primer amor que no logró disfrutar por mucho tiempo debido a las circunstancias.

Pero debía volver, por el momento, al asunto más importante en ese instante…

Cuando vio que el niño rubio volvía a lamer la mejilla de Hakuryū, sacándole un ronroneo, y que Sinbad sonreía ante eso, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Como si la preocupación de que su pequeño primo hubiese perdido la memoria de los pasados siete años y no recordase a sus difuntos hermanos mayores ni al resto de la familia no fuese suficiente.. ¿Ahora debía de encargarse de alejar a su primer pretendiente?

Kouen hubiera respondido que algo así no sería difícil, pero el que Sinbad fuese evidentemente a meterse en el problema –la sonrisa de ese desgraciado así se lo decía- transformaba todo ese nuevo asunto en una futura odisea. 

Hakuryū soltó una risilla, encantado.


	2. Un pequeño recuerdo familiar

**Actualización lista! capitulo nuevo cada dos semanas.**

 **Lean y comenten. Mircea las quiere.**

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 2: Un peque** **ñ** **o recuerdo familiar**

Koumei sonrió al desviar un momento la atención que le tenía al libro que estaba entre sus manos hacia el par de niños que parecían conversar y jugar entre sonrisas. Kouen en un principio había empezado un berrinche, uno bastante infantil a tal grado que le sacó una suave risa. Para situaciones como esa, la mente sabía e inteligente de Koumei era la mejor de todas para solucionar el caso.

Hacía seis semanas que el pequeño Hakuryū había conocido al hijo de Rashid Saluja.

Hacía seis semanas que su pequeño primo parecía haber recuperado cierto brillo perdido en los ocelos azules junto al esbozo de lo que sería una sonrisa.

Y cuando Koumei le hubo recalcado ese hecho tan significativo a su amado y respetable hermano mayor, este dejó toda queja que aún no hubiese expuesto para evitar la íntima e inocente cercanía entre los niños. Hakuryū no sonreía en casa, no con ellos, no hasta que el heredero de los Saluja se presentó un día a casa acompañando al hombre que llevaba acosando a su hermano desde ya un buen tiempo.

Koumei pensó que Kouen debería encargarse primero de su problema en lugar de la sana relación entre los niños.

Eran niños. No iban a estar escondiéndose de los adultos para hacer actos libidinosos no propios para la edad que tenían. No es como si fuesen a intentar procrearse como dos animales en celo de un momento para otro. Eran jóvenes, inocentes.

Que esa idea entrase en la cabeza de Kouen debía considerarse una odisea.

Los dedos se pasearon por la tapa del libro, delineando el grabado delicado y hermoso. Un regalo. El primer libro que le habían dado. Un regalo de Hakuren. Su amado primo.

— Recuperamos a Hakuryū—Hakuren habría sonreído al escucharle. La mano del segundo mayor de sus primos se hubiera metido entre sus cabellos y le hubiese despeinado con alegría. La acción sería tan cálida y tierna que Koumei no dudaría en devolverle la sonrisa. Era su primo. Fue su mentor y quizás, lo más cercano a su primer amor. Existían días en los que pensaba en él, en esa actitud rebelde y traviesa, en los días en que escapaba de casa y le traía siempre un libro nuevo y difícil de encontrar.

Hakuren en esa casa era la alegría, la sonrisa que acompañaba a la tranquilidad que Hakuyū–el mayor de todos–les trasmitía a cada uno.

La mansión de los Ren era un nido de risas por la cantidad de niños que correteaban entre los pasillos.

 ***-*-*-*-*12 años antes*-*-*-*-***

Hace doce años, cuando Kouha tendría unos tres años y Kougyoku era apenas un bebé, la mansión en donde vivían se volvió un caos total, con la servidumbre correteando de un lado a otro, presurosos. Los nuevos, que apenas se acostumbraban al trabajo, se apartaban para dejar pasar a los especialistas. Las cosas se calmaron un poco con la llegada del médico que siempre atendía a la familia junto a su asistente.

—¡Koumei! —Kouen se alisaba las ropas en medio de su caminar presuroso, llamándole cada cinco segundos para asegurarse que le siguiera el paso.

Eran niños, cruzar los pasillos y evitar tropezarse con un adulto era toda una proesa.

— Estoy aquí, hermano —delante suyo Kouen asentía satisfecho cada que escuchaba esa respuesta.

Kouha se quedó atrás al cuidado de una de las niñeras, su pequeño hermano aún no comprendería del todo lo que sucedía y temía que con tanto revuelo terminase asustándose. Era un niño inquieto, rebelde y un par de veces muy problemático. Pero seguía siendo un niño y como cualquier niño podía terminar asustándose con facilidad. Suspiró e intento seguir a menos de un metro de distancia del mayor de sus hermanos. Kouen volvía a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos y Koumei pensaba que de seguir así, terminaria muerto al llegar a su destino. Por suerte la entrada a la habitación de su tía Gyokuen estaba doblando la esquina a la que llegarían.

—¡Hakuyū..!¿Hakuyū..?

Se suponía que los hijos mayores de su tío Hakutoku deberían estar sonriendo y en el interior de la habitación de la mujer que era su madre. Pero la expresión angustiada de Hakuyū y la sonrisa forzada con la que Hakuren les recibió les indicó a sus inteligentes mentes que algo no andaba bien. Hakuyū miraba la puerta con una preocupación infinita imposible de ocultar y Kouen se inquietó ante ello. Eran pocas, pocas y contadas, las veces en que la tristeza y la angustia se reflejaba en el rostro sonriente de Hakuyū. El pecho le dolió, sofocando su respiración. En siete pasos rápidos Kouen ya se encontraba junto a Hakuyū, abrazándole. No sabía que hacer aparte de eso. En sus momentos tristes era Hakuyū quien siempre le consolaba con un abrazo y con susurros de palabras cariñosas. Eso era lo único que también podía hacer por él.

Abrazarle con fuerza, con el sentimiento de nunca querer dejarle ir.

No iba a permitir que la tristeza consumiera a Hakuyū. Los adultos decían que aquello que sentía por su primo era una atracción prematura. Que solía pasar. Que no duraría y que cuando creciese se olvidaría de aquella pequeña obsesión. Kouen deseaba gritarles que ellos no lo sabían. Ellos no comprendían la relación que su primo y él tenían. Ellos no conseguían ver más allá que una atracción infantil. Quería tanto al mayor que podía estar seguro de que esa sensación que hacia temblar sus manos y que sus ocelos se inundasen con lágrimas que aguantaba para no derramar no le pertenecían, no del todo.

Alguna vez, su madre le hubo relatado que las personas hacían una conexión tan fuerte que incluso lograban compartir sus sentimientos..

Hakuyū le acarició la mejilla en respuesta a ese abrazo.

Kouen se estremeció.

— Se presentó una complicación, el doctor dice que no es grave, pero..—la voz de Hakuren murió allí. Koumei comprendió la preocupación de los mayores. Así que eso es lo que había sucedido.

Treinta y un minutos después. Minutos en los que Koumei permaneció a un lado de Hakuren, sujetándole la mano, el alivio regreso a ellos. El médico de la familia atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa cansada y asintiendo. Hakuyū y Hakuren terminaron por relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Segundos después, los cuatro estaban atorados en la puerta al querer entrar al mismo tiempo.

Hakuryū sollozaba entre los brazos de su madre

 ***-*-*-*-*Actualidad*-*-*-*-***

Koumei dio un brinco. El celular en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón vibro, sacándole de su pequeña ensoñación. Ese era un buen recuerdo, uno de los pocos que les había quedado antes de que sus primos mayores les dejasen.

Oh, vamos..¡No podía ser cierto!

El destinatario del mensaje en su celular recitaba Takeruhiko Yamato. No, el mundo tenía que dajarle de hacer esas cosas. Koumei no quería, en verdad no quería escuchar nada relacionado a ese hombre que vaya a ser por casualidades extrañas, resultaba uno de los tantos amigos del ya tan conocido Sinbad. En palabras de Takeruhiko, Sinbad era su conocido, un conocido lejano.

A Kouen no le agradaba, no en el inicio.

Koumei podía jurar que su hermano mayor aborrecía a Yamato.

Pero los ocelos de su hermano últimamente tenían un brillo extraño cada vez que lo veía llegar a casa siendo seguido por Yamato. Un mal presentimiento. De esos que Koumei sabe muy bien va a traerle días problemáticos.

Kouha y Kougyoku se habían unido al juego de su primo y el niño rubio que venia cuatro veces a la semana a visitarlos.

Kouen no le cerraba la puerta en la cara al pequeño Ali Baba por dos razones: Uno, porque era lo suficientemente maduro como para no tratar tan despiadadamente a un niño —niño que deseaba matar y sacar de la casa cada quince minutos— y segundo, porque el niño siempre venía acompañado de su padre, el honorable Rashid Saluja.

En el peor de los casos, Sinbad se colaba en las visitas que ese par de rubios hacía en casa.

Koumei admiraba el autocontrol de su hermano cada que eso pasaba. Si Koumei estuviera en esa situación, estaba seguro que no aguantaría las miradas profundas que el futuro líder de la empresa Sindria hacía.

El celular volvió a vibrar.

Otro mensaje de Takeruhiko. Ese hombre no se rendía.

Quizás, quizás debería de aceptar una de sus tantas proposiciones a una cita para ver si le dejaba en paz. El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces.

—¡No me toques, desgraciado!

Koumei golpeo su rostro con la palma de su diestra. Ese era el grito de su hermano. Y apostaba sus ahorros a que la persona que había tocado el timbre de la puerta era Sinbad .


End file.
